


Tech Support

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Techie!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Tech Support

I closed out of the website as my office phone buzzed insistently. “Yes, Tina?”

“Tom from IT is here to see you.”

“Tell him I’ll be right with him,” I replied. I glanced in the mirror on the wall to make sure I was presentable. My hair was, as usual, up in a high ponytail and my makeup was minimal; it was hard enough being a female CEO without worrying about whether my mascara was flaking, so I typically didn’t bother with it.

I smoothed my skirt as I walked to my office door and opened it. He was sitting on the plush couch, all long limbs and nervous energy, when he saw me.

“Come in, Tom.”

He gave me a big smile and stood. “Sure thing, Ms. Tierney. Now, what seems to be the problem?”

I shut the door behind us as he walked over to my desk and seated himself at my laptop. “The damn thing’s so slow I’m about ready to throw it out the window. I’ve cleared the cache like you told me to do last time, and I’m not running that many programs, so I have no idea why this is happening.”

He adjusted his glasses, ran a hand through his curly blond hair, and squinted. “Got it. Give me a minute, let’s see what we have here.” I stood behind him, watching as he worked. I preferred to know how to fix these things myself whenever possible since I didn’t like constantly having to ask for help. He started running a malware check as he opened a new browser window. “Let me take a look at your website history,” he muttered. “Some of the sites we’ve been using lately have been hacked…”

His words processed just a moment too late and I could only watch in humiliated horror as he pulled up the list of sites I’d been looking at just a few moments before.

_How to find a dom… D/s relationships… BDSM play…_

He had frozen in place, his fingers hovering just above the keyboard, and I let out an embarrassed moan. “Sorry, I… I just… um… you can just… scroll past that.” My voice sounded foreign even to my own ears; instead of my usual strong, clipped tone, it sounded small and pitiful.

He was silent as he tilted his head slightly, then rotated in the chair to look at me. “No.”

I stared at him. “What?”

His entire demeanor had changed. Where just a moment ago friendly, innocent Tom the tech geek had been sitting there… there was now someone else entirely, someone whose eyes seemed to burn right through me. He steepled his hands and shook his head, disregarding my question. “What is your safeword?”

I let out a stuttering breath as I considered how to answer him. My mind was racing through every possible scenario – there were just so many things that could go horribly, horribly wrong. My personal and professional reputation, my years of hard work, my ability to lead… all of it could be riding on my response to this question.

I took a deep breath.

“Cherry.”

He gave me a wicked smirk. “Acceptable. Now strip.”

I was shaking as I shrugged off my suit jacket; he got up and strode over to the door, locking it. I divested myself of my blouse and skirt and was just about to pull off my stockings when he cleared his throat. “Leave the stockings and your high heels on.”

I removed everything else and realized my cunt was practically pulsing in anticipation of what was to come.

“Now let down your hair.”

My fingers shook as I undid my hair tie and let my tresses fall in waves around my shoulders.

“Gorgeous.” He stalked over to me, licking his lips. “Buzz Tina. Tell her to go to lunch.”

I gave a little sigh. “Tom, she’ll know something’s - ”

“You’ll address me as ‘sir,’ now,” he whispered, drawing close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips. For a moment I thought he might kiss me; instead, without warning, he hauled me up and bent me over the desk so that my face was right next to the phone. “Now do it.”

I clicked in the intercom and said, “Tina?”

There was a note of hesitation when she answered. “… yes, Ms. Tierney?”

“Go to lunch, now, please.”

“But it’s three o’clock - “ she replied.

“That’s fine. Just… I have an important meeting and I… need the office to myself.”

“Sure, Ms. Tierney. I have some errands I could run. How long do you need?”

“You know what?” Tom was running his fingers maddeningly across my bare back with featherlight touches and I was getting more and more wet with every passing moment. “Just… take the rest of the day. You’ve earned it.”

“Great! Thanks, Ms. Tierney!”

We were completely silent as we heard the shuffling of papers and then her footsteps as she left. The moment we heard the outer door click shut, Tom leaned over, pressing his clothed torso into my spine. “So. You want to play, darling?”

I gave a little gasp as he ground his hips into my bare ass; I could feel his hardness through the fabric of his trousers and, from what I could tell, he was…  _gifted_. “Yes, Tom,” I breathed.

“What was that?” He slapped my ass and I gave a soft cry.

“Sorry, sir! Yes, sir, I want to play,” I said.

I heard the soft  _zip_  as he pulled off his tie and bound my hands behind my back with it. Then, he kicked my legs apart and palmed my cunt, squeezing gently before he swiped his fingers just inside my outer folds. “Well, well. So wet for me, my pet. For someone who’s so powerful… it seems that you really love it when you’re powerless.” He teased me a bit more, then held his moistened fingers in front of me. “Taste yourself. Taste the juices of a cock-hungry whore.”

My pelvic floor muscles flexed involuntarily as I grew more and more aroused. I drew his fingers into my mouth, sucking greedily as I licked my fluids off him. I ground my hips forward into the desk, trying to give my neglected clit some relief, but he landed a sound smack on my ass again and pulled me up by my bound hands.

“No. You come when I say you come. For now, I want you to suck my cock.” He forced me to my knees in front of him. I watched him hungrily as he quickly stripped off his shoes, shirt and, trousers, leaving him completely naked. I was at first surprised to see the subtle muscle definition he’d managed to keep well-hidden under his work clothes, but then I was distracted by his frankly enormous cock, which was bobbing heavily in front of me. I let out a little gasp as I licked my lips. “Do you like my cock, pet?” he said, curling his fingers in my hair.

“Yes, sir.”

“Open wide and suck it, then.”

I parted my lips and he thrust forward, and I began to work him in earnest, bobbing my head back and forth along his considerable length. I pursed my lips and suckled at his pink head before moving down along the shaft again, my tongue flicking over the veins there. I moved my head forward bit by bit, relaxing my throat to take as much of him as I could. He gave delicious little grunts of pleasure as he watched me, occasionally murmuring filthy encouragement. He kept one hand tightly fisted in my hair while the other worked the base of his cock.

“You look so pretty with your mouth all stuffed with my dick,” he purred as he suddenly held my head still. “Stay just like that while I fuck your face.”

He started to piston his hips forward and I did my best not to choke as he continued to push deeper. My eyes watered and I could taste his precum as it slid over my tongue and down my throat. His pace increased and he was letting loose a stream of profanity, and for a moment I thought he was about to come right then – but he stopped with a tormented growl and pulled my mouth off him.

“No. You want it in your pussy, don’t you?”

I nodded. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, eliciting a surprised shriek from me.

“Answer me, pet.”

“Yes, sir. I want it in my pussy, sir,” I panted. My body was quivering with desire as he bent me back over the desk.

“Now, pet, I’ve already had to correct you twice. I think you need a little punishment so that you learn how to properly address your master. Do you agree?”

“Yes, sir,” I moaned as he ran his big hand over the soft flesh of my ass.

“I think five should do for now. I want you to count. If you lose track, I will start over. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” I cried out. He landed a firm, open-palmed smack on my left ass cheek and I gritted my teeth. “One.”

“Louder, pet.”

“One!” I yelped.

“Good girl.” He slapped the right cheek and I was so wet I knew I was going to start dripping soon.

“Two!”

The left again.  _Smack._

“ _Three!”_ I screamed, silently thanking heaven I had intentionally made my office walls thick to prevent eavesdropping.

Back to the right. It was burning now as he struck me even harder.

“ _Four!”_

“Good girl… last one, now…” He drew back and slapped my ass so hard I felt the electricity shoot right into my core as I screamed to the heavens.

“ _FIVE!”_

He gave a soft chuckle behind me as he massaged my raw ass. “You’ve taken your punishment well, pet. And now… you’ll be rewarded with my cock.”

He pulled my hips back a bit and began to ease inside of me, and I let out a relieved moan as I felt him fill and stretch me. “Yes, sir…  _yes_ …”

“You’re practically leaking with desire, you dirty thing, you,” he murmured as he pushed forward. He reached around and pressed his fingers into my clit, tweaking and massaging it with his long, rough fingers. Then he started to gyrate against me, his balls slapping lewdly against my entrance as he sheathed himself fully within me. He shifted my body so that my clit was pressed up against the edge of the desk, then splayed one hand out on my lower back, holding me in place as the other reached up to pull gently at my hair.

His pace was slow at first and I relished the sounds of our bare skin connecting as well as the scent of sex that was filling the room. I grunted with each thrust and felt my clit swell and pulse as he rutted into me faster.

“How’s that, pet?” he said. “Do you like how my cock feels?”

“Yes, sir!” I cried. He slid in and out of me with ease, pushing as deep as he could go, and I felt the beads of sweat running off my forehead onto the dark wood of my desk. My breasts were bouncing on the papers that littered my workspace as he plowed into me. I started to shake as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm start in my pelvis, and I was practically weeping with need when I finally opened my mouth. “Sir… please… may I… come?”

“Wait… one second…”

I whined desperately as I fought my body, which was screaming rebelliously for release.

“Sir… please…  _sir_ …”

“Yes…  _yes…_  come  _now!_ ” he roared as he suddenly stilled within me. My orgasm slammed into me and I felt like I was going to explode in ecstasy; somewhere deep within me I could feel his cock twitch as he filled me with everything he had. I lay there, unable to breathe or think as my climax wracked my frame. I was dimly aware of the soft sensation of his lips on the back of my neck as he began kissing down my spine. My head felt heavy and fuzzy as I started to come back to myself, and I could feel him gently extract his cock from me, leaving me feeling strangely empty. He untied my hands and massaged them, kissing my fingertips as my breathing steadied.

“Thank you… sir,” I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so that I was flush against his lean body. “No, sweetheart… thank  _you_ ,” he murmured, kissing my hair. “You were absolutely wonderful.”

“So were you… that was… fucking incredible…”

He picked me up and walked me over to the small loveseat I kept in the corner of my office. He sat down and cradled me in his lap, kissing me tenderly. “Was that what you were looking for when you searched those things on the internet?”

I gave a soft giggle. “Something like that, yes.” I snuggled into his chest and felt his heartbeat next to my cheek.

“Well,” he said, “That explains where the viruses came from. At least now we won’t have any more trouble with your computer.”

I cocked an eyebrow sleepily. “No?”

He shook his head and grinned down at me. “No need to Google ‘how to find a dom,’ love, if you already have one.”


End file.
